


【RF/PWP】十分钟/事后烟

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 高潮余烬未灭，哈罗德便开始觉得昏昏欲睡。约翰知道这一点。老板的倦怠期通常会持续十分钟，或者更多，不足以阻止撒玛利亚人或者拯救世界，但足够他吸完手头这根烟。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 5





	【RF/PWP】十分钟/事后烟

十分钟  
高潮余烬未灭，哈罗德便已经昏昏欲睡。约翰知道这一点。老板的倦怠期通常会持续十分钟，或者更多，不足以阻止撒玛利亚人或者拯救世界，但足够他吸完手头这根烟。  
窗外，温暖的雨一直下着，屋里唯一的一盏灯显得冷冰冰。约翰弹掉烟灰，把椅子挪到窗边。哈罗德把被子拉到胸口，露出一边肩膀，约翰看着他，抬起手猛吸了一口。烟头忽明忽暗，有如暖风中的火炭。  
哈罗德翻了个身。“之前没见过你吸烟，莱利警探。”  
“不常吸，只是工作需要，以前做卧底的时候有时用得上。那时候我还是特工里瑟，你雇佣我之后，就不再吸了。我知道你不喜欢这味道，”约翰说，“抱歉。”  
“现在，你有你的工作了，警探。”哈罗德躺回去，望着高高的天花板，目光变得遥远，说话时声音像是慢了半拍。  
“我知道。”  
他平躺了一会儿，又侧过身盯着约翰手里的烟头，仿佛他从来不知道那是一根烟。  
“你确认这里没有监控吗？”他突然问。  
“可靠消息，今天这家旅馆的摄像头坏了，维修工凌晨才能赶到。”  
哈罗德叹了口气，小声嘟囔了几句。他对自己的新身份表现出了出乎意料的灰心，惠斯勒先生同冉先生、克灵先生以及其他那些东部鸟类不同，它是一片死灰，更加难以复燃。约翰曾试图用做爱的方式重燃他的激情。登上顶峰时，哈罗德依然会试图蜷缩，依然会带着隐隐的哭腔喊他里瑟先生，依然会用不太灵便的双腿缠住约翰的腰，随着他的动作微微晃动。但当一切结束后，他又变成了那个古板而疏离的惠斯勒教授。他对这个新身份有着近乎荒谬的依赖感，约翰有种感觉，哈罗德想要真正变成惠斯勒教授，想要远离机器、远离他。  
“我想知道你的想法，”约翰说，“关于那个号码，阿里·哈桑。”  
“我以为之前告诉过你，我已经辞职了。”哈罗德说。  
“但我觉得你会回心转意。我也辞过职，记得吗？重新雇佣我的人是你。”  
哈罗德望向他，嘴唇动了动。  
“我不知道，里瑟先生，这里有太多未知数了。”  
“我们可以给它赋值，芬奇。”  
“现在是惠斯勒教授，”哈罗德提醒道，“这道题一旦做错，我们都会为此丧命。况且，现在没人知道正确答案。”  
“好吧，好吧。”约翰又吸了一口，转身把烟圈吐向窗外的雨，“我会自己去的。”  
“你应该置之不理。”  
“我们总得做点儿什么。”  
哈罗德没有回答。他又待了一会儿，然后掀开被子坐在床边。借着微弱的光，约翰巡视着他肩上的牙印、胸口的掌痕和腰上的指印，这些红痕在哈罗德苍白的躯体上格外显眼。还有他深陷的腰窝，他微微前凸的肚腩。约翰看了看手机，十分钟已经到了。  
“我猜是时候离开了，教授。”  
哈罗德套上衬衫，下摆堪堪遮住了臀部。“明天有堂公开课，我要回去备课，莱利警探。”  
“希望我能去听，”约翰说，“虽然不一定听得懂。”  
“只要你愿意，总能听懂的。”哈罗德说。  
手里的烟近乎燃尽，约翰又弹了弹，要把它烟头朝下扔进烟灰缸。“等等。”哈罗德忽然说。然后他停了停，好像这句话已经耗尽了他所有的决心。“我想吸一口，可以吗？”他指的是这只即将燃尽的烟。约翰笑了笑，起身把烟递过去。哈罗德的腿间泛着水光，看来他还没来得及把自己清理干净。他戴上眼镜，极其认真地把约翰吮吸过的烟头凑到唇边，伸出舌尖碰了碰，然后深吸一口。蓝灰色的烟雾升腾而起，把他呛得直咳嗽。“慢点。”约翰说。哈罗德抬起头，他的蓝眼睛在雾霭中清澈见底。  
“约翰。”他喊了一声，“对不起。我做不到。”  
“没关系，我知道机器的指令对你来说难以接受。你没有遇到过这种情况，我知道的。我和肖就能解决，只是不要不接我的电话，好吗，哈罗德？”  
哈罗德点了点头。  
约翰取下他唇间的烟，猛吸一口，然后把它按灭在烟灰缸里。他套上西装外套，没有忘记在自己的枪套里别上一把枪，这样才配得上他的名头，不管是“莱利警探”还是“里瑟特工”。哈罗德已经完成了清理，这会儿正把一团废纸扔进垃圾桶。他弯腰扣上袜扣，把袜子拉到小腿处，然后是他剪裁得体的西裤。他逃进自己的西装三件套，就像寄居蟹回到壳子里，一刹那又变成了另一个人。约翰推开门时，他没有告别。  
约翰以为自己会失望，但他的脚步并不像想象里那样沉重。哈罗德从来没有让他失望过，这一点他笃信无疑。  
他冒雨钻进轿车，忽然注意到手机屏幕上跳出了一条短信。  
“明天下午三点，教室里的最后一排。靠门的那个桌子是留给你的，警探。”  
约翰关上车门。  
看来他确实说对了：无论如何，他们从来不会让彼此失望。


End file.
